Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Giselle watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Giselle slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Giselle turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Giselle's face. Giselle presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Giselle a friendly lick on the cheek. Giselle closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Giselle and smiles at her fondly, while Giselle lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. Max steps back a little. Giselle slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Giselle gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. "Well, I'll be!" she chuckled, which got Max panting even harder before giving her face another sloppy wet kiss. He then licked his lips at the taste of Giselle's hot skin, much to the girl's bemusement. "You like the taste, don't you, boy?" Giselle asked with a smirk on her lips, "Can't say I blame you...if I taste as good as I look, then I must taste divine!" Max barked at Giselle to show his agreement and then licked the side of her face. Giselle laughed at the slobbery feeling as Max leaned his head closer to her and began panting, his tongue bobbing up and down as hot breath blew across her skin. Giselle fanned herself with a hand in response to the smell of Max's breath, but was still smiling widely at the dog as she did so. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories